Talk:Rragar's Menagerie
reward 3000 vanguard rep points, 1 hero skill point, we both got a gold from the chest at the end aswell sorry its a rough note :p How do I open the door in the First level? [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 21:21, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Not worth the time This dungeon is way too long for the reward you get out of it. 1 Item out of a chest for a dungeon that's longer timewise than Frostmaw's Burrows? I only did this for the EOTN points, and for the Dungeon book, for the rest, it's not worth it. Jebus 14:43, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I tend to agree. While I enjoyed the degree of sophistication employed in this dungeon, I found it much, much too long and difficult for what you get out of it. Speaking of which, should we consider rating dungeons on estimated completion time? That way, if someone has an hour to kill before work, they can check the wiki and see what they're getting themselves into. --Malagra 03:11, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::This is one of the best ideas I've heard as of yet. Perhaps get an average of about 10 or more different players doing each dungeon to get a fair estimate of what doing this would be like? --Teh Cannon 03:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I dont know about anyone else, but dont you wonder where the rez portals are, in the 2nd level? Every time I died, i was res'ed back at the beginning....how tedious !!!!! :Well my group found this easy but we had 3 guild members, you will notice also the majority of damage comes from melee monsters, high party block makes this mission a breeze. Defensive Anthem + Aegis + Ward Against Melee and "Shields Up!" provides more then enough protection the entire time. A few SF's and the para can carry "They're on Fire!" to further reduce damage. Using a tank to relieve the instant pressure mainly applied by the Charr Shadowblade with their Beguiling Haze, which can cause a party wipe. End boss is simple, just prot spirit who ever is being targeted. -- Xeon 18:33, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Hmmm I dunno.......my party consisted of myself(healer), sf/ms ele (vekk), livia as mm, pyre fierceshot as interrupter, devona, talon, mhenlo and herta......I thought it was well balanced, but, atm, im on 2nd lvl and cant get past large charr group, to get to boss key. Im at max dp. Also, any one know......is there a significance to the elder nephilim';s presence? They summon a mob of fleshreavers. :Not sure about the nephilims unless i get an image of them, i cant recall things from just names. I found an interrupter was not required for this mission. Mainly this mission is about controlling the aggro, proper tanking makes this very easy. If your having difficulty with a group, coheres them to a bend you can hide behind, so the seekers dont hit you and let the ss deal with them. But like i said, i strongly suggest taking high block rates into this mission. -- Xeon 19:11, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Thx....I think i will make it to 3rd level, I was able to kill the dominator, which res'es other charr. NEXT time, will definitely bring more blocking !! :We did it with full guild party (with two heroes). Only had one wipe, the dungeon just took too long imo, for the reward you get. Jebus 00:39, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Finished it in about one and a half hour, it's only a bit longer than most other dungeons (although I don't specifically time those runs, so it could be about 50% longer than the others) but it's certainly not worth more than one drop imo Shai Meliamne 15:28, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Dont know what anyone is talking about because i just h/h this dungeon and i had zero wipes and i did this dungon in under 1hr and 30min Totally agreed - not worth it. 2 hours 5 min for a diamond from the chest! : this is a super long grind dungeon. boring too. not worth the time.Palewook 22:54, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :: What are you all whining about? It was very easy, took a little more than an hour. All mobs are lvl 20 and the end-bosses where just as easy. There was no problem hero/henching. Besides, I got an onyx gemstone :D 78.156.203.143 15:56, 17 October 2007 (UTC) While this is an easy dungeon in Normal Mode, it gets pretty insane in HM.(Hence the Master Quest i guess :D ) After 2.5 hrs we finally stood before the chest, which offered...surprise, surprise... 2 req. 11-13 Offhand items for each of us. While Dungeons like Cathedral of Flames are totally henchable in HM, this one was tough even with 2 human players and 6 heroes. Though cautious pulling and aggro control made it a bit easier, it didn't help against the occasional wipe here and there. All in all a total waste of time. 20 more points for the Master of the North title track, but nothing i would ever do again on the same character. 217.226.96.36 11:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I second the HM input. Besides having to trudge to get to the blasted dungeon (a pain in the arse issue dealt with other places) upon entering am faced with a 8 charr mob all lvl 26+ consisting of 2 flameshielders; 3 warriors; a dom; a hex; a prophet. I was using only H/H...tried to take down one ele -- made it and it was immediately ressed. Finally -- with everyone at 35+ DP managed to get through that group, when later ran into a group with 2 seekers and a warden + dom + hex + sin. Warden did 280 damage to me with one shot (I'm a ranger AND was standing in a ward at the time. The sin just rampaged through. By this time I was at 60DP -- just quit. Additional Boss There is also a Charr Ranger boss in this dungeon on the first level. A level 21 Ranger with the Elite Skill Burning Arrow. He also carries Ignite Arrows, Dual Shot, Savage Shot, and Troll Unguent. He spawns in three different locations. One on the way into the central lava chamber, one next to the area map, and in the adjacent cavern to the south of the dungeon lock.AfroThunder396 15:20, 12 September 2007 (CDT) There is also a Fleshreaver Paragon boss on the second level, he's called Elder Nephilim. I think he uses "Go for the Eyes!", Chest Thumper, Mighty Throw, Barbed Spear and Leader's Confort.--Glass 07:52, 19 September 2007 (CDT) 3000 Ebon Vanguard reputation points Do you get 3000 ebon even if you have already beat this dungeon before? Icyangel Strawberry 03:34, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Of course no ! Like in all dungeons. It is rather about 300 points, not more. Cha0s lord 18:37, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Additional Hidden Treasures on Lvl 2 There's two in the immediate vincinity of Beastmaster Korg; one on the stair before him, and one behind him, on the landing at the top of the stairs. (editted to sign it) Apophis 13:28, 25 September 2007 (CDT) 'Secret Area' 'There are two Albino Rats that are outside of the area that you can explore, towards the southwestern end of the third level. This could possibly be a secret area no one has gotten to yet.'<- From the article. Haven't got EoTN, so I can't find out, but if they're in spell range, what about killing them using something like Deathly Swarm, and then using a corpse teleportation spell to get over there? From my Necro-ing experiments, it's worked before, in chahbek village and the like, so why not here? edit: ROFL, took ages for me to realise I hadn't signed. Jamster 09:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Boss Spawn Last time I went through this dungeon, the boss holding the Boss Key on level 3 (Flesheater) spawned along with a couple of his lackeys inside (or behind) the southern wall of his room. My melee characters could not get to him and when they attacked they ran up to the wall and stood there. Fortunately my casters could cast through the wall to eventually kill him and the Boss Key appeared on the floor back in the room by me and not next to Flesheater's corpse. Don't know if this was a fluke or not, but thought I'd mention it. If it happens to others, it may be worth noting as a bug. Shadowlance 12:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) In my case only one of his lackeys appeared behind the wall. Secret Switch I've been all around that third floor, and I have never seen the secret switch that's mentioned in the article. Anyone mind pointing me towards it or posting a map to find it?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :It's near the beginning of the third floor. It opens a fairly large uninhabited area with more hidden treasures --Blue.rellik 03:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Found another one on the first floor hat hasn't been mentioned. SarielV 18:19, 5 January 2008 (UTC) dervish in distress I've tried going through with just random people i can find in the doomlore shrine (scrapin the bottom of the barrel in a sense) and don't know what to use in my build, should i use an avatar, or something like vow of silence? plz help me out --Uberxman1028 02:55, 8 December 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 :Avatar + Eternal Aura is always good. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Bring a MM, plenty of corpses and take off some of the damage from you --Blue.rellik 03:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC)